rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucifer Demono
Lucifer Ionues '(Draculea)' Demono is a Vampyre created by Alucard, previous head of the Draculea Coven. He is somewhat more human in his emotional state then most of his kind, and a worshiper of the Runescape god of law, Armadyl, causing them to not always see eye-to-eye. Physical Appearance. Human Form: A little over six feet in hight, Lucifer is built like most Vampyres, with skin and muscle draped over bone. He is a little on the lean side though, even for one of his kind, and limbs and fingers are rather long thanks to his training in the Rouges Den. He has shoulder length red hair, usually left alone and not in any particular style, though sometimes he puts it back in a ponytail before combat. His eyes while in human form are a bright green, with flecks of brilliant orange, giving them the effect of magical fire burning in his irises. He is pale skinned in human form like the rest of his race, and has a thin, kind looking face, along with long fangs, and pointed ears. Vampyric Form: While in Vampyric form, Lucifer's skin becomes a dark, blood red, and his nails extend to one inch long, black claws. His wingspan is about seventeen feet across, average for a Vampyre. His eyes in this form are a bloody orange color, a halfway point between fire and blood. His body type in this form doesn't change at all, still being the skinny beanpole he was in human form. Wardrobe Casual Lucifer wears a set of dark blue robes reinforced with leather, as well as leather boots and gloves. While this is not ideal for his pyromantic abilities, it is good for trekking around, something he became accustomed to during his time over the salve. The robes are worn and a bit singed from years of use, though not to the point where he looks like a man who just walked out of a burning building. under the robes he wears a obsidian pendent given to him by Xido, and publicly he wears an armadylean pendant that used to be enchanted to keep his powers under control. Plenty of pockets are sewn into the inside of the robes where Lucifer keeps a few objects, like a few blood vials, and at one point a book of law (The Armadylean bible.) Combat While in combat Lucifer wears an ancient armor he found in the Zarosian temple discovered by Alucard, and restored for him by the Draculean smith Jack. The metal is an older form of black that is friendlier to magic, reinforced with an alloy of steel and Tzhaar hide. This makes them stronger, and highly flame resistant. The armor is over a set of robes commonly used by fire mages for their extremely flame retardant fabric. Around his waist is a belt with a set of ten throwing knife sheathes, along with a backsheath for a longsword across his back, the weapons held in all of these are made from the same alloy reinforcing his armor, allowing him to coat the weapons in flame. Formal For anything from diplomatic meetings, to a simple party, Lucifer dons a long white shirt, a gold trimmed brown leather vest with gold buttons, and a decorative black robe for his lower body. His vest has a few pockets for him to keep things such as important documents with him, should the need arise. History ''Small Town Beginings... Lucifer was born and raised in the town of Burthope. His mother, Athena, died giving birth to him, and his father, Alexander, died 13 years later. After his fathers death, Lucifer was taken off the streets and into The Rouges Den by a descendant of the master thief, Martain Thwait, and trained for the next two years of his life. During this time, Lucifer discovered he had an odd ability: To create and control fire. He put this ability to use through acts such as heating locks to make them easier to break. At 15, he left Burthope and entered the criminal underworld, hiring himself out to any who needed a thief. ''Meeting Alucard... About three years later, he was contacted by a nameless person, offering him a huge sum of gold to steal a necklace from a coffin in Daemonheim. Tempted by the money, Lucifer accepted the job and traveled to Daemonheim. After searching for a few hours, he found the coffin, and gingerly pried off the lid, it was empty, accept for the necklace, which he took immediately. But as he turned around, he came nose-to-nose with Alucard. Terrified out of his wits, Lucifer jumped back and hit the ground, and began begging for his life. Alucard laughed at his feeble pleas but, however, said he was feeling generous that day and offered him a choice: to join his coven of Vampyres, or be executed on the spot. Frightened, Lucifer agreed to the terms, and gave up his mortality. A few months later, after some training with Alucard to get acquainted with his new form, Lucifer returned to Burthope to tie up loose ends and visit his parents graves. Upon entering town however, some old friends noticed him and began swarming around him, asking where he had been, why he hadn't bothered to write, what he had been doing, and other things. Lucifer had long since depleted the supply of blood Alucard had gave him to keep him sustained on the road until they met again, and was feeling hungry, hearing the blood moving through the veins of his former friends, rather then their voices. He tried to tell them to go, just leave him be, but they didn't listen, and kept pestering him, until, he attacked them. Drinking their blood, killing ten of some of the people he had known since he was a young boy. After awakening from his blood frenzy and realizing what he had done, he fled from the scene, running to the first place he could think of: The house he and his father had lived in before he died. After calming down and sorting out in his mind what he had done, he went to the side of the house, digging up an old box he and his father had buried there. In it was a pendent of Armadyl, "Your mother was the only religious one in the house," his father had told him. "I never really relied on the Gods myself, and this pendent gives me bad memories." Taking the pendent from the box and tying it around his neck, he left Burthrope, back to his new father, to his new master. ''Hiding in plain sight... A few years later, after the Draculea temporarily disbanded, Lucifer traveled around the opposite side of the salve, jumping from group to group that would accept and pay him, making new allies, and trying to stay alive. During this time, he came across a group aiming for control of the Fremennik Province known as "The Jesters of Death," lead by the lycanthrope Alex Cortes. He joined them since his options where limited, being a vampyre that had never even visited Morytania before. During his time with them, he volunteered to be the subject of an experiment with Ancient Magics, preformed on him and a Elf by Alex. The spell switched their natural abilities, and Lucifer gained the natural skill Elves have with ranged weapons, while the Elf gained his power to control fire. However, the said Elf was a hater of magic and wanted the power removed, so another experiment was performed, transferring the power back to Lucifer, which increased his power to the point where he had to have his Armadylean pendant enchanted by a mage friend, and fellow "Jester," of his named Renthgar, to absorb his power constantly, otherwise, the build up of power would eventually kill him. After the Jesters fell apart, Lucifer kept hopping groups, trying to stay with former Jesters for safety. ''Arriving home... One day, while doing some work for a group started by a former Jester, Lucifer received word from Alucard that he had re-united the Draculea, Lucifer soon left for Canfis and rejoined his coven. Once there, his life changed. He began to experiment with his new strength, the power of his homeland strengthening him beyond anything he had ever felt. He also found love, in the form of a slave girl owned by Alice Sinia. While a marriage did not take place, the slave girl, a demon by the name of Angel Fett, and Lucifer did start a family together with their first child, Fate Draculea. Unbeknownst to Lucifer however, Fate was altered from conception by Haki, a Mahjarrat that was a member of the Draculea at the time. The experiments increased the natural magic Fate inherited from her father to their optimum limit, making her stronger then her father even when she was a mere child. Soon she grew up, and left Morytania, leaving Lucifer to concentrate on the Draculea. After a few more years of escapades, wars, conflicts, and the second pregnancy of his mate; Lucifer finally became a Full Vampyre and his skills and body matured. His power over fire however, had been reduced back to it's old strength, before the experiment. He began occasionally going on journeys into the swamp that lasted weeks, even months, to hone his skills. After the twins, Caius and Violet, where born he left one last time, finally coming back once he was confident enough that he could protect his family from any threat. ''The begining of the end... Soon after Lucifer's return, Alucard alerted the family of a recent discovery he had made: A temple dedicated to Zaros, buried deep underground. While assisting in the renovations, Lucifer was able to obtain books and scrolls that showed lost techniques for Pyromancy and fire magicks that would have otherwise never have been known to him. In the coming days, several incidents took place, everything from Alucard torturing then exiling a new recruit named Vrael Daggur for the simple crime of loving his niece, to him imprisoning Xela Azazel, Alucards long-lost daughter, when Lucifer tried to persuade her to re-join the coven. His mate, Angel, also went missing though Lucifer, being what he was, could not cross the salve and search for her. Due to problems with most of Morytania, Alucard eventually went into hiding, leaving the coven in the hands of his grandfather, Vladiyad Draculesti, who re-named the coven and took then throne. After several complications with other covens, and an attempt on his life by two Mahjarrat, Vladiyad stepped down from leadership and disappeared. With his old home taken by the Varre after Alucard's publicly announced death, Lucifer chose to stay in Alucard's old home with his grandfather Lestat Draculea. Ascension from the ashes... One night, Lucifer left the house, deciding to take a walk to ease his mind. However, he he found some one that gave him the strength to make a important decision: Angel. After the initial joy of having the love of his life back had passed, Lucifer began contacting his friends and family on both sides of the salve, forming a plan. He had grown tired of watching his coven drive itself into the ground, over and over again. Put simply, he was fed up. After sending his family ahead of him, lucifer left a final farewell in the form of a letter, adressed to Alucard, Vladiyad, and Lestat, before leaving for Canifis one last time. There, he publicly announced his decision to a group of friends and relatives, and gave them the offer to form a family with him. They accepted, and a Mahjarrat by the name of Dedian, a friend of Fate's, brought them to the home of his daughter, to plan their next move. ''In recent events... Category:Vampyre Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Armadylean Category:Morytania Category:Antagonist